Fnaf Origins
by Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul
Summary: Yes I know they came out with FNAF 4 which answered everyone's questions and told what happened. This story was written before that though and the only reason I kept it was because I enjoyed it. May you to enjoy this dark story of the friends destined to become the worlds most famous animatronics. Warning: Somewhat Dark and Depressing


Why is it that people pay so close attention to something they don't understand? Why is it that only when something is shrouded in mystery, they pay attention? If people knew the truth, would they stop caring? Would they think that me and my friends were a lost cause and move on? That's what always seems to happen. People become intrigued, then involved, then as soon as they have their own closure they move on. What about our closure? If you knew our secretes, would you cease to care to?

Sorry. I suppose I'm being rude. You see, my name's Freddy, or at least it is now. Maybe you know me from the games that made us famous. Maybe you don't. Either way, this is our story. You can choose to believe it or not, but whatever you do, pass it on. Maybe one day, this story will reach the right ears. Someone would help us. Someone would bring us justice. Then my friends and I can rest in peace. Finally….

Little kids. That's all we were. With different names to. I used to be Tom Holtz, Chica was Ally Martindale, Bonnie was Simon Falcner, Foxy and Mangle were Jasper and Jessica Cummings (twins to be exact), Puppet used to be Tanya Wilks, and Balloon Boy was Andrew Hill. It feels kinda strange, using our old names like that, but that's who we were.

Back at the old Freddy Frazbear's, things were different. There were no security guards watching cameras on the inside. That came as a protective measure after our "incident." There was just a rusty chain link fence to keep out intruders.

We went there that night just like every Friday night. Jasper had found a way to get in through the air vents without tripping an alarm years ago. Since then, we went anytime we felt like getting away from annoying families or whatever was bothering us. Sure, we couldn't go there in the daylight when the place was open and little kids had their parties, but as soon as night fell, it was our haven.

"Come on Simon, just help me up this fence already," Jessica complained. Simon rolled his eyes from his place on top of the fence.

"Maybe we should just hide a step stool out here for you and Tanya," he taunted. "You're both too short, and can't climb to save your lives. Even Ally can make it up and over."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Ally challenged. Her eyes like daggers cut all of the confidence from him.

"I.. I just mean you're tough, so why can't they…." he stuttered.

"Why don't you stop while you're ahead, Simon," Jasper said with a laugh. Ally looked at Jasper then broke down into giggles. What can I say, I laughed to. Even Simon gave a nervous chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Here, let me help you guys," I said, climbing up to the top to sit next to Jasper. I reached down and lifted first Jessica, then Tanya. They scrambled down on the other side, and me, Jasper, Simon, and Ally leaped down after them.

"Let's get inside already," Andrew said gesturing to the vent. He folded his arms. His body gave an involuntary shudder. "It's freezing out here."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm going to look for that radio I hid out here after last week. I could go for some heavy metal and mom won't let me play it at home."

Tanya looked up at the sky. "But it's already dark. You sure you'll be able to find it?"

"Well, I guess I could use a little help.." he raised an eyebrow.

I stepped forward. "How about you guys go ahead. I'll help Simon."

Simon gawked then in an over dramatic voice cried, "all by yourself? How will you two survive? "

"Oh like you could protect Tom and Jasper, Simon," Jessica giggled. Ally and Tanya laughed and high five'd her. Man those girls liked to pick on him. "Come on, lets just go in already. You boys have fun in the dark," she called. Everyone burst into laughter except me and Jasper. I felt my face go red with embarrassment. Simon's went red too, but I'm sure it was more from anger than embarrassment. Andrew pulled away the vent cover and they all filed in.

Ally looked back at us before yanking the cover back into place. "You guys just hurry up okay?" She called before disappearing inside.

"So, where'd you leave the radio," I asked turning to the little plot.

" It was in a bush over here somewhere. Didn't want anyone to find it." We shuffled around in the dark for a little bit, feeling inside some bushes for the radio.

"Hey Tom, I think I found-" BANG BANG BANG.

His words were cut off by the sounds of gunshots. Nearby gunshots. I stood slowly. "Jasper…. did you hear that?"

"I-" BANG BANG. Two more went off. "That's coming from inside," Jasper shouted. He flung something away (probably the radio) and tore off towards the other side of the lot. I followed in a daze. Gunshots? I thought those only went off in big cities or shooting ranges. Not the suburbs. Not home.

Jasper tore away the vent cover, not even bothering to replace it, and scrambled inside. Still I followed, crawling on all fours. We emerged into the kitchen. The lights were still out. Why didn't one of the guys turn them on? I passed Jasper and peered out the doorway into the main party room. He tried to push past me and out the door but I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back into the kitchen.

There, in the main party room, lay our friends Simon, Ally, Tanya, Andrew and Jessica. Blood stained the floor and seeped from their motionless bodies. Above them stood two men. One dressed as a security guard. One dressed in a purple jump suit. A sack spilling cash lying on the stage behind them. The man in purple lowered a still smoking gun.

"Man I hate kids,' he said, then whirled around to face his partner. "Scott, I thought you said this place was empty at night? I thought you said your workplace was 'the perfect hiding spot' until we could hide the money and get out of town?" He seethed, screaming at the guy in the uniform.

"You…. you.. you killed them," Scott whispered. His hand on his mouth.

"Of course I killed them. They saw everything. They would have told the police about us and the money. Don't you think the cops would have put two and two together and realize it was us that robbed that bank?"

"Yes, but Vincent," Scott pushed. "You KILLED a bunch of innocent kids. If we weren't going to jail before, we're going to jail now. And for Murder!"

Vincent grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "I'd kill you to if I didn't need you. Now get a hold of yourself. We're NOT going to jail. You're going to help me hide the bodies okay and…." Their conversation faded as I realised what was happening.

"Jasper we have to get out of here," I whispered. He nodded, eyes not quite focused. Then his gaze sharpened. He shook his head.

"We can't leave them behind."

"There's nothing we can do. They're already…" I couldn't say it. "If we just got the cops, then this mess will be sorted out."

"But-" he was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. We glanced at each other then dashed into the shadow of the oven. Vincent and a very queasy Scott walked in, carrying Tanya and Andrew over their shoulders.

"See," Vincent said. "We'll hide them in the back. No one will find them until tomorrow and by then we'll be long gone." He pulled open the storage door. The door that happened to be right by the oven. We held our breath as their shadows fell on us. "Look. There's animatronics in here."

"So," Scott muttered, looking like he was holding back his lunch.

"Sooooo, my good friend, we can by ourselves some more time. All we need to do is stuff the brats into 'em. It'll take forever for the cops to find 'em."

"You're joking," Scott begged. "There's not even enough back here for all of them."

"Then we'll use the one's in the main show room to," Vincent smiled wickedly.

"No you won't," Jasper screamed in anger. He leaped out from our hiding place and tackled Vincent, who dropped Andrew. The two struggled for a little bit, each trying to strong arm the other. In the craziness of it all, I tried to sneak closer to them and grab Vincent's gun. Scott spotted me, dropped Tanya, and grabbed me. My arms were pinned to my sides as he lifted me into the air and backed away from the other two. There was nothing I could do. Vincent seemed to remember his gun at that moment, 'cause he reached back. There was a click as it came loose from his belt. Not realizing how much danger he was in, Jasper hurled Vincent out the door into the main party room. He ran out after him, fury clearly painted on his face. BANG. There was a loud thump. Scott ran to the door, dragging me with him. Now Jasper lay with the rest of our friends. A new hole in the side of his head telling exactly what happened. I was alone with two killers.

"I said it once now I'll say it again, I HATE KIDS." Vincent wiped away blood from his mouth. He turned to me. "Now what are we going to do with you?"

I shook all over. "Vincent," Scott pleaded. "I don't think-"

"Shut up," shouted Vincent, grabbing me by the neck and yanking me out of Scott's arms. "I'll take care of this one. You go put the others where I told you to, and when you get finished with the one in the back, go take another to that pirate place. There's another animatronic there to stuff." Scott nodded sheepishly and went back to the kitchen.

Vincent laughed. "I'd say you're lucky because I used my last bullet on your friend there," he cackled, pointing the gun at Jasper. "But you're not. I always have a backup plan." He squeezed my neck until I saw spots. He laughed and threw me away. My head smacked against my… I mean the Freddy animatronic's leg gasping for breath. Ally was lying next to me. Fear coursed through me. I was going to die like her.

Vincent reached into the sack of money and pulled out a crowbar. He ran a hand down it as if caressing it. This man was insane! He stepped forward wearing that hateful smile. "I think out of all of you kids, your death will be the most fun." There was no where for me to go. I was trapped between a mad man and a top hat wearing bear. If I broke to either side I'd run into a giant chicken or bunny. So I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw with those eyes was Vincent lifting the crowbar above his head. Then it came back down. I was gone.

I'm sure you can figure out which animatronic we all got stuffed into. When the police came in the morning to investigate the blood, one young recruit smelled something funny coming from the animatronics. If it wasn't for the little bit of blood leaking out of Chica's eye, they might have never found us. People were so freaked out by what happened at Freddy's that nobody paid any attention to the robbed bank. Vincent and Scott didn't even have to leave. Both cases were never solved.

As for the rumors, they're true. Vincent and Scott got jobs after Freddy's reopening with "NEW security features." Vincent the janitor. Scott the original security guard. Vincent killed Scott after we gave him a good scare in our new bodies and he decided to come clean to the cops. Then Vincent's fear of kids got him killed when he went into that stupid Spring Trap suit that the rest of us wouldn't even touch. I wish I could say that he got a taste of his own medicine, but he loves it. Dead, but still living through Spring Trap for so many years, he tortures us even through death. He won't let us leave.

Horrible people. That is why we kill. We can never forget what was done to us. Why we can never see our family again. Why we have to go on as puppets through the day, only to awaken at night. It doesn't matter if you're not the ones who killed us. It's never good if adults are at Freddy's at night. They must be up to something just like Vincent and Scott. It's our mission to stop them. We fight for kids now. Kids are the only ones who are truly good. They're innocent and deserve to be happy. They deserve to live.

That is the truth about Freddy Frazbear's Pizzaria. You can believe it, or choose not to, but it's the truth. So pass it on. If you cared before then don't stop caring now. Just because now you know the truth, doesn't mean anything has changed. If you tell others our secrete, then one day someone will rise and rid the world of Vincent once and for all. Me and my friends could leave. Closure.

 **Hey, Iceshadow here. Hope you liked my first one-shot. I'm currently working on a warrior cat story called The Traveler. I should have probably worked on that instead of this but those words in the first paragraph just kept running through my head and I had to write it down. Then I couldn't stop. If you liked it, check out The Traveler or leave a review. Trust me, it would make my day! ;)**

 **(BTW; I just wrote the story. I don't own FNAF or the names of the animatronics)**


End file.
